Purin and Taruto
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: I really suck at summaries, soo... JUST READ THE DAMN THING! D
1. Chapter 1

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****-Alright, it's a bit different now, so the ages are:**

**Tart- 16**

**Pudding- 15**

**Ichigo- 21**

**Mint- 22**

**Lettuce- 20**

**Zakuro- 24**

**Tart****- Are you sure anyone's gonna actually READ or COMMENT on this crap?**

**Pudding****- YAY! Pudding kisses Tar-tar kun!! **

**Tart****- WHAT?! reads book NOOO!! PLIZ, LORD, TAKE ME NOW!!! **

**SPARE ME THE TORTURE!!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****-Stop being such a baby… XD**

**Pudding****- MY BABY[glomps Tart YAY!!**

**Tart****- NOOO!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa- -' 'D XD**

Tart lay draped over the thickest branch in the cedar tree by the park, watching for something to do, like it was gonna hit him in the face, when he caught a small glimpse of yellow. Before he knew it, something shook the tree and he fell out onto something soft. He groaned and rubbed his head where it had hit the branch, eyes still closed with pain. He had a good guess what he had landed on, but opened his eyes just to ensure. He opened them slowly, heart pounding wildly, and his face turned dark red when he saw he was nose-to-nose with none other than Fon Purin. She giggled uncertainly, as their skin was touching and Taruto was doing nothing but blush, something very un-Taruto like. Because, he always had this secret weakness for Pudding. Although, being Taruto, he would never admit it. Her eyes went soft and that was when Taruto moved for fear of being kissed. But it was half because he had winded her. And half because he always left her breathless. Even if it was just a photo of him. Everyone said she was out of her depth. But Pudding, being Pudding, wouldn't listen. Once she had her heart set on something, nothing could move it. But then she remembered the reason she was there and tears welled in her chocolate coloured eyes once again. Tart's eyes widened. He blushed as he crawled to her and held her, letting her cry into his top, clinging desperately to him. Pudding choked and stuttered before beginning to cry again, gasping desperately for breath. Tart held her head, stroking her tight, neat golden-blonde braids, a desperate attempt to calm her. Her crying dwindled until it was a soft gasping. 'Well,' Tart thought, hastily dropping her and scooting back about six, maybe ten feet. 'that worked pretty good.' He was still blushing, and even Pudding had a light shade of pink across her tear-stained face. Still choking on her tears, Pudding edged towards Tart and leaned on him, stuttering out what had happened. By the end, fresh, silent tears leaked from her closed eyes again as she lay face down on the wet grass, until Tart picked her up and held her like a baby. As the flow of tears thinned, Pudding looked up at Tart, who was, for a second time, dangerously close to her. Pudding just smiled as Tart blushed and lay her head on his shoulder, sighing. "Pudding is very happy na no da… That she can tell… Taru-taru… anything na no da… anything at all na no da…"

Pudding sat at her desk, re-reading the letter again and again, not really believing it. Her normally neat blonde braids were undone, falling down her shoulders in disarray.

**Dear Mr/Mrs. Fong,**

**We offer our sincerest condolences on the death of Heicha Fong. Rest assured, we did everything we could. If there are any queries or need any help, please contact us.**

**Yours Faithfully,**

**J.A. Millar,**

**Head of Clinic**

She couldn't take it anymore. She threw the letter and other things, including her diary, into the crackling fire. She only saved one page. The page she had written about a certain lad, from her Mew days. Sobbing, she sank to the floor.

Tart was pressed against the glass of the window, watching Pudding completely lose it. He couldn't watch anymore. He teleported himself inside her house and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. "Snap out of it, Pudding!!" he yelled, looking directly into her eyes, almost losing himself in them. "This isn't you. I always liked you better when you were yourself." He didn't even know until he saw her blush and felt her breath on his face, but he was getting closer to her. Pudding looked away and wiped her eyes fiercely as Tart backed away a bit. She slapped herself and glomped Tart, nuzzling up to him. "Arigatou, Taru-taru… Pudding is very, very happy… that Taru-taru is her friend…" He went even more rigid, if that was even possible. "Okay, okay… we know you're happy… NOW GET OFF ME!!" he yelled, flailing his arms to no avail. He felt like he wanted to die. 'Why do I always have to shout at her?' he had a small glimmer of guilt in his amber eyes. Pudding either didn't notice or didn't really care. She just carried on glomping him, wearing him away until he hugged her back. Pudding squealed happily and squeezed him tighter. Until he began to choke. She let go of him but still smiled. Somehow, he found it infectious and began to smile himself. Which made him lose all control of himself. He laughed and threw himself at her. Pudding gasped and hugged him tightly. She had never known him to be like this. She blushed happily and nuzzled her head into his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. This was the perfect time. "Pudding… I… I…" He shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Pudding secretly knew what he was going to say and blushed harder, eyes widening. "I… l… love…y… you…" He exhaled loudly. He had finally said it. Tart heard a gasping behind him, pulled away from Pudding and saw that she was crying again, but she was smiling… She looked into his light eyes, slowly inching herself closer and closer to him. He saw what she was doing but was too lost in her dark eyes to say or do anything to her. She gently pressed her lips on his, and, to her surprise, he returned the kiss. After what seemed like forever, Pudding pulled away and leaned on him, eyes wide but shining. Tart leaned his head on hers, stroking her wavy disarrayed hair. And Pudding looked up and he kissed her again. And again. And again. And he held her tightly all the time. Pudding wanted to scream. She hadn't been this happy in years. Not since- no. She wasn't going to think of that now. There was plenty of time for that later. Right now, she would savour the moment and not ruin the kiss. Not when it was taking her breath away. Happy, sad, hot tears slid down her cheeks. She gave in and sank to the floor in tears, wailing loudly. Tart looked horrified, in case he had hurt her. He knelt down next to her and held her tightly. 'Boy, is my top gonna be wet tonight,' he thought, almost in tears himself. He wanted her to cry for so long, but now she was he hated it. He held her even closer and tighter to him. Pudding choked and her face fell to a dangerous blue colour, lips tinged with black, gasping for air. Tart let her go, but it didn't help. He sat behind her, put his fists under her ribs and squeezed sharply, and Pudding choked and her breathing fell to nothing. He rolled her over, panicking, and blew into her mouth, and her skin returned to a healthy peachy colour. He gasped thankfully.

Pudding opened her eyes to Tart with his arm behind her head, lying next to her, asleep. Pudding rolled over and looked at him. She hugged him loosely and fell asleep again, the couple sleeping curled up together.

This time, Tart was the one to wake up first. He saw where Pudding was and wriggled his arm away before it went dead. He was just so happy that she was alive. He softly kissed her cheek and got off the bed, just sitting by the low bed, so he could still see Pudding. Tart jumped as Pudding's eyes fluttered a little, but she just moaned softly and rolled over. Tart looked down. She had surprised him so much that he was now floating halfway in her room, something he hadn't done since he was nine.

**Tart****- AARGH[face covered in kisses**

**Pudding****-MWAHAHAHA[pins Tart to floor, covers in kisses**

**Tart****- THIS IS WHY I HATE KISS SCENES!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- SHUTUP!! At least you got to kiss her and get into her bed!!! Your greatest desire, huh?**

**Tart****- [blushes**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- I KNEW IT!! XD YOU WANNA HAVE IT WITH PU-**

**Tart****-[puts plunger on mouth**

**Pudding****-REALLY[Grabs Tart, leads to soundproofed room**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- [pulls plunger off mouth That's Chapter one done. PLEASE COMMENT!!! BUT NO 'POOR TARTS'!!!**

**Tart****- [comes out of room in just shorts PLEASE HELP MEEE!**

**Pudding****- [in vest and knickers [evil grin on face THERE YOU ARE[pins Tart to floor, drags back to soundproofed room Come on, you know you like it!! XD**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- BYE!!**

**curtains close**


	2. Chapter 2

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Hiya again!! XD**

**Tart****- I HATE YOU!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME IN THERE?!**

**Pudding****- I think they have a pretty good idea of what happened na no da…**

**Tart****- Really? She-**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- We don't wanna know about yours and Pudding's sex life…**

**Pudding****- [****blushes**** Alright, let's just get on with the chappie…**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Alright! Here we go, chapter 2!!**

Pudding stretched and yawned. Opening her eyes, she saw Tart hovering about six feet in the air. She groggily grabbed one of the navy blue ribbons hanging from his shorts and pulled him down to the floor. Tart yelped and fell on the bed, on top of Pudding. Once again, they were close, but now they could almost feel each others' lips by theirs. They both blushed, full well knowing what this position looked like, but instead of moving, they just kept staring into each other's eyes. They inched closer to each other until they were almost kissing. Then two of Pudding's brothers ran in and stared at what they (wrongly) thought their big sister was doing with Taruto 'onii-san'. Then they ran to the bed and pushed Tart off while Pudding tried to calm them. Then Pudding fell off the bed and onto Tart, her head on his chest. Tart, as though wanting to protect Pudding, put his arms around her and sat up in front of her unconscious body until her siblings left the room. He sighed and lifted Pudding, still out cold, and placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, gently stroked her forehead, and then kissed her gently before leaving to see what her siblings had wanted.

Tart collapsed onto the sofa as Pudding's brothers ate. He had a massive headache from listening to their fighting and shouting for half an hour. Tart rubbed his head and lay down, half asleep already. Then he heard a bang and steps and, a couple minutes later, saw Pudding at the bottom of the stairs, swaying slightly. Then she fell backwards and Tart ran and caught her "Taru-taru…" Pudding said, blacking out again. "Love… Taru-taru…" she whispered, half conscious. Then she became heavier. And heavier. Until he could barely hold her head. He passed out himself, falling on Pudding, his head on her stomach. "ONII-SAN! ONEE-CHAN!" Three of the four boys ran to the couple, blacked out on the stairway. And Honcha ran for the phone. "9-1-1." He mumbled, typing the numbers into the phone. "Konnichiwa, my onee-sama and her friend have passed out…" he reeled off his house number and street name. "Arigatou. OK." He turned to his brothers. "They'll be here soon." He and Hanacha, one of his brothers, ran outside to greet the ambulance while Lucha and his brother stayed with Tart and Pudding.

The paramedics found it difficult to separate Pudding and Tart, even though they were unconscious. So, they just strapped the both of them, still clinging to each other like a pair of monkeys, onto the stretcher. Pudding was lucky that she was unconscious because she was absolutely terrified of hospitals. But, halfway there, they lost a wheel and Pudding was jerked awake, feeling terrified of where she was. After all, the hospital was where her mother and sister died…

Eventually, Pudding's crying woke Tart up. He saw that they hadn't bothered to see if she was OK. A wave of fury hit him as he pulled Pudding onto his lap and held her tightly. The poor girl was so scared that she was clawing at his top like a dog, tears running like a waterfall. He growled a bit and clenched his teeth like he was about to fight. He would've hit something if he wasn't holding Pudding. Preferably the paramedics. And then Pudding fainted again. Tart picked himself up, still holding Pudding, almost dropping her, then lay her on the stretcher, making sure she was comfortable so that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, and stormed out to find whoever abandoned him and Pudding, but no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find the paramedics. 'Great, just great.' he thought. 'They've left me and Pudding halfway out to nowhere to die. No food or anything.' He sulked and crossed his arms, floating back to where Pudding lay sleeping. He looked at her face. 'She looks so sweet sleeping, so content,' he thought, stroking her forehead. He gently kissed her cheek and closed the ambulance doors so that nothing could wake his Pudding up. But he had just locked them in. And a car was speeding towards them at about 40MPH… And the impact took the pair by surprise… Luckily, Tart picked up Pudding and teleported out just as the car began to smash into the ambulance… he sat on the grassy verge with Pudding sleeping right next to him as the car and ambulance collided. Yes, he just watched, wide-eyed, as the lives of a mother, father and daughter were lost… he did nothing to help them. All three died that day. And Tart lost half his bratty personality. The crash had affected him so much, made him grow up, think things through before acting. But little did he know that, even though they hadn't seen it, it would affect the whole Fong family as well. A steady stream of tears dripped of his face as the sickening smell of blood collected in the air, the large pool of blood flowing from the blue Corsa. Because that was Pudding's only remaining family other than her brothers. Her father died awhile back, when she had just turned eleven. And now her cousin Piichii, aunt Kiui and uncle Suiiti were dead. Tart hadn't helped. 'But,' he thought guiltily, 'She doesn't have to know.'

Pudding woke on a field with Tart sitting next to her, staring at the blood in the road, his face blank. Pudding shook his shoulder. "Taru-taru! Taru-taru!!" then she saw the car mangled with the ambulance, and she saw just how close they were to being squashed as well. "You can't help but feel sorry for their family." Tart said, now staring at the grass between his feet. "They'll be sitting somewhere, wondering why it was them, why it was their family. Did you know," he said, now pulling strands of grass out and mangling them, "That it was a woman, a man and a little girl." He ripped a massive clump of grass out, along with the roots. "About fourteen." A fire truck rolled up and began to cut the three out of the car. And Pudding gasped as they lay a blonde fourteen year old, almost identical to her, on the grassy verge by Pudding and Tart. She grabbed his arm uncertainly, face wobbling. Tart knew by the way she was holding his arm that she was about to cry. A few tears dripped down her cheeks before screaming "PIICHII!!!" and falling to the floor sobbing. "First mom… Then dad… then Heicha onee-chan… Now Piichii-chan…" Tart held her curled, hurting body to him. Pudding wasn't crying anymore. She was in hysterics. It was her family in that crash. And she cried even louder as Suiiti and Kiui were lifted out and placed by Piichii. So loud that Tart's ears hurt. He winced as he put his palm over her mouth and wiped her tears. Her tears dwindled to muffled gasping. But even Tart couldn't help soothe the burning hurt she felt at that minute.

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- MWAHAHAHAHA!!! CLIFFY! Anyways, please comment **

**Tart****- Oh well, I suppose having it with Pudding wasn't THAT bad…**

**Pudding****- YAAY[glomps Tart **

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- 0.0 Anyways, ja ne!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- HIYA NA NO DA!!!**

**Pudding****- that's my saying, na no da… -.-**

**Tart****- it's just three words, get over it…**

**Pudding****- like these three- I HUMPED YOU!!!**

**Tart****- [blushes or I ENJOYED IT!!!**

**Pudding****-really[heart eyes**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Okay, back to ME!!! Well, the fic. [pushes Pudding and Tart out of fic. Right. Pudding is now sixteen. Tart is seventeen. It looks like she's gotten over the deaths in her family, but what will happen to her next?**

Pudding sighed happily, leaning on Tart on the cream leather sofa. At last, she and Tart had bought their first home. Now that the Ichigo was married to Aoyama with a house of her own, she looked after the quadruplets because she didn't have kids of her own yet. Lately she was getting lazier and wanted more and more fruits. Ichigo was now very excited because a small bump had formed on her stomach. If she was pregnant then she would be two months' gone. Mint had now married Zakuro, a very fitting couple. And very, very rich. Lettuce had married Ryou, was eight months' pregnant and Pudding was going steady with Tart. And any fool could see that they were very deeply in love. But they had no intention to go very far yet. Pudding had told him that when they first got together. And Tart never tried to push her to it. But Pudding did have to leave for a couple hours every now and then because he had thrown another tantrum. But that night, the couple had just celebrated Valentine's day and were both a bit drunk as they snuggle up to each other on the hard sofa. //"Oww, my butt hurts," moaned Tart when Pudding first bought it. "It's like sitting on a block of wood. OUCH!!" Pudding then slapped his butt and winked. "Or I could think of something else that could make it hurt worse," she said, laughing.// He hadn't moaned about it since, especially since it was getting broken in and softer. Pudding had grown her hair out and now wore it in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders when it was up, and reached halfway down her waist when it was down. It was no longer pale blonde; it had darkened a bit and now looked a bit like the colour it was in her Mew form. Tart had cut his hair and no longer wore it in pigtails, even though his girlfriend had protested it was cute. //"That's the problem," he had sighed "I don't wanna be cute." Pudding had kissed him and said "Hey, whatever turns you on," laughing when she saw the red colour of her boyfriend's face. "It's a saying, dummy. I wouldn't really do that. I'm not gonna go that far." Tart just laughed.// Pudding sighed and kissed his neck as he pulled her closer to him, rocking her a little. Pudding smiled smugly. She knew that other girls wanted him, and were prepared to go much further than Pudding wanted to. But that was why he was with her. Because she set boundaries. Pudding yawned and her eyelids felt heavy, but she fought it to stay up with Tart. It was Valentine's day, after all. He had given her a beautiful rose quartz necklace as a gift. She had given him candy like she used to when they were kids. He still loved this gift even after nine years because she had given it to him. Knowing that she still cared was the biggest gift ever. But Pudding's drowsiness took over and she fell asleep on him. Tart looked surprised for a minute, then smiled as he kissed her cheek. He picked her up, luckily he was strong and she was quite light, and put her to bed, not changing her clothes. He wouldn't do that, she wouldn't like it. So he just laid her on the bed and put a thin blanket over her as he got changed and snuggled up with her, being careful not to wake her. He kissed her again and laid his head down by hers. They were asleep in minutes.

Pudding woke first. She closed her hands on the ones around her lower waist and stroked her thumbs along them. Then she felt a jerk from behind her, and took it as Tart waking up. She rolled over, ready to greet him, but he was tied and some lad in a ski mask and black clothes was holding a knife to his throat. "Let me in there with you," he said, and Pudding recognised the voice immediately. She scowled. "And I'll let him live." He grinned maliciously. "Why, perv? Did Ichigo shoot you down again? Oh wait, I know why. Because she's married." Kisshu pulled the knife closer to Tart's throat and a little blood trickled off the knife. "Okay, okay just let him live." A tear slid down Pudding's cheek. "Good girl." He said pulling the ski mask off. Pudding was right. She hiccupped quietly as she began to undo the buttons of her top. Tart groaned and opened his eyes to Pudding crying, and his old teammate Kisshu ogling at her as he forced her to undo her top. He tried to yell to Pudding, but the tape around his mouth was too tight so only a small muffle escaped. He had to just sit there and watch his girlfriend raped by his ex best friend. He was completely furious. Her first time should have been with him, not some paedophile that used to be his friend. And when it was over, he knocked her out, got dressed and teleported away. Tart managed to free his hands and ripped the tape from his mouth and undid everything else. He ran over to Pudding and grabbed a cloth from the bedside table and cleaned the blood snaking from her mouth. He re-dressed her and then he saw blood dripping onto her from the wound in his throat. He didn't care at that precise moment. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Then, the blood became too much and he grabbed a roll of bandages and gently wrapped it round the abrasion. He ran back upstairs in case she had suddenly disappeared, but she was sitting on the bed, crying. Screw this, Tart thought, skidding in front of her and tacklehugged her onto her back. He kissed her passionately, not caring that the blood had seeped through the bandage and onto Pudding, or that her mouth was filling with blood. He let her get up to spit it out into a piece of cloth. "I'm sorry, Taru-taru… I… did… Kisshu… made…" he put his lips on hers again. "I know. I'm not mad. It was the only thing you could do." Pudding stood up and dialled 911. "Konnichiwa, my boyfriend has a cut to the throat, we'd like to have it bandaged." She reeled off the house number and street name. When she put the phone down, he took the cloth from his wound and threw it away. When the ambulance finally got there, she explained what had happened. "Then we'd need you to come to the police for sexual assault. And there is a witness," she said, noting how the couple tightly held hands. "Which makes the chance of a conviction higher." Pudding nodded, mouth oozing blood again. She swallowed it this time. Tart just looked disgusted, but he tried to hide it because there was nowhere for her to spit the blood out.

**Pudding****- EEEWWW na no da!!!!**

**Tart****- well, this oughta strengthen our relationship…**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- So you do have one, then? **

_**Tart blushes**_

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****-Ja Ne!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- HIYA AGAIN PEEPS!!!**

**Pudding****- Ooohh… Pudding feels sick na no da…**

**Tart****- Probably all that candy…**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- Actually, she's pregnant TT.TT**

**Pudding faints.**

**Tart****- NOOoO! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!!!**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- TT.TT It ain't that bad and admit it YOU ALWAYS WANTED A BABY WITH PUDDING!!!**

**Pudding appears from nowhere.**

**Pudding****- Really? **Glomps Tart.

**Tart faints.**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- LET'S JUST GET ON WITH IT!!! Plus you can't glomp anyone anymore. Or get hit in the stomach. It'll hurt the baby. SO NO MORE MEWS UNTIL ITS BORN!!**

Pudding stroke her boyfriend's cut throat (lawl.) and kissed his cheek, resting her head by his, lying on the hospital bed with him. Tears slipped down her cheeks and onto his sleeping face. Pudding squeezed him tighter and balled her fists. The cut was healing, but it was going to take another three weeks until he was allowed home. Pudding kissed him again. "Bye, Taru-taru," she sighed, standing up. "Don't forget I love you and we'll be going to court next month." She whispered, breath tickling his neck, and he opened his eyes. "P-Pudding?!" he gasped in surprise. He blushed as Pudding's head still lingered near him, breath still prickling against his neck. Pudding smiled and lowered her head even more, dropping her lips on his. He didn't even look surprised this time. He returned it without a second thought. The couple smiled. They hadn't done this in a while. The swelling and bleeding in Pudding's mouth had gone down, so they kissed for what seemed like forever. Pudding was so happy that she wanted to explode. Now she definitely knew he still loved her. There were no reasons left to make her believe that he had stopped loving her, even just a tiny bit.

The couple went to court the next month and won the case. Tart was acquitted out of hospital and Pudding fell pregnant. She squeaked and hugged Tart. This was great news for them, because it brought them closer together. They married the next year. Ichigo's baby was a girl called Piichii. Lettuce's baby was a boy called Orchaya. The two grew up to be very close and, by the age of 14, had fallen in love. Pudding had her babies (twins) at age 18 and named them Arideme and Fuliche. They were both girls. That forced Tart to grow up very quickly, but he was a great dad. Pudding had a small fear that maybe they had come from the incident, and one was, because instead of having Tart's dark brown or Pudding's blonde hair, Fuliche had dark green hair, while Arideme had blonde hair that got darker as she got older. So everybody was happy.

End.

**Tart****- running around the room, looking scared, chanting "baby baby baby"**

**Pudding****- rolls eyes**

**MonkeygirlNaNoDa****- So did you like it? Did you hate it? If you hated it then don't comment.**


End file.
